The Panda and the Leopard
by NoRatCat
Summary: Sometime after Bunga ended the terror of "The Ghost of the Mountain", a red panda enjoys her new life of freedom. But a little encounter with an old face disrupts that, but the panda finds things are not quite the same. Set before "Changing Spots".


Freedom had never felt so good. It had been some time since the "Ghost of the Mountain" had been dethroned. Apparently it wasn't a ghost at all, but instead a female snow leopard by the name of Chuluun. Bunga, the "Chosen One" of the red pandas banded them all together and they overthrew the tyrant cat. Now? Bogino was enjoying life. She freely walked through the snow, feeling as giddy as ever. The red panda had felt nothing but fear before in her life, but now she was free, they all were.

In fact, the Ghost hadn't been seen in quite a long time, leading others to think she may in fact be dead. But all the more, the red pandas were free to do what they wanted. No worries of living in fear or being driven from their homes. They were all undoubtedly free.

Bogino was so confident in her safety, that she hardly watched where she was going, and as she rounded a corner, she hit something. The red panda gave a little "oof."

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" An annoyed voice greeted the panda.

Bogino looked up giving a, "Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-" However, her face fell when she saw who it was.

The same lavender white fur, the same cold blue eyes staring down at her with annoyance. It was Chuluun!

Bogino gave a little cry, but found herself too petrified to move. Chuluun stared down at her with a glare. Bogino awaited the end, but strangely, it didn't.

"Oh. It's one of you red furballs." Chuluun remarked with annoyance.

Bogino had momentarily closed her eyes, but slowly opened them as she realized she was still alive. "Aren't you going to kill me?" She asked.

Chuluun rolled her eyes, "Sorry, but I'm not in much of a mood for red pandas," Chuluun declared, "Besides, I'm not in any condition for tormenting."

Bogino noticed Chuluun turning her body around and revealing quite a sight. The red panda looked towards the snow leopard's belly which was now quite swollen. At first she simply believed Chuluun had just finished a hearty meal (making her feel sorry for the more than likely innocent creature she devoured), but her thoughts drifted to another possibility.

Although Bogino didn't want to make assumptions, she felt like taking a chance. "Are you…pregnant?" She asked.

Chuluun let out a weary sigh. "Yep. That's me."

Bogino let out a gasp. "Wait! You're actually having a baby?"

"Didn't I just say that?" Chuluun said, her annoyance still all the more evident.

Bogino loved children. In fact, she hoped to one day settle down and raise some little ones of her own. She loved them so much that she found herself saying, "Oh congratulations!" Even if this creature did terrify her in the past, she couldn't help but share in the joy of a blessed event.

"Gee thanks." Chuluun replied with a hint of sarcasm.

Bogino picked up on that. "Wait? You're not happy?" She asked.

Chuluun seemed to consider her words carefully based on her expression. "Yes and no."

"Yes and no?" Replied Bogino.

"Don't get me wrong furball. I'm happy this baby is coming, but this wasn't exactly in my life plan," Chuluun explained. "Besides, all this added weight makes it hard to hunt."

"Well shouldn't your mate be doing the hunting?" Bogino innocently asked.

Suddenly, Chuluun let out a laugh, "My mate!?" She exclaimed as she continued her laughing. The snow leopard briefly looked at the red panda, noting her confusion, "Oh you're serious?"

Bogino nodded.

"This baby does have a father, but trust me, I wouldn't be his mate if he were the last leopard on Earth," Chuluun stated, "Even I have standards."

Bogino seemed to note a brisk grimace upon the snow leopard's face. Whoever the father was, there was a clear animosity towards him.

"Well...again, congratulations." Bogino said.

"Thanks. Though I wouldn't get so comfortable if I were you." Chuluun remarked playfully.

Bogino blinked, "What?"

"I plan on teaching this kid everything I know, even how to mess with little furballs like you." Chuluun stated.

The eyes of the red panda widened, "You're...you're joking right?"

A sly look crossed Chuluun's face. "Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not. Guess we will have to see won't we?"

Chuluun stared at Bogino who only managed a nervous smile. Though it wasn't immediately evident, Bogino could tell that the former "ghost" seemed different. Whether it was ending her reign of terror, or her impending motherhood, the panda didn't know, but something seemed a little off.

For a moment, she found her smile becoming not so nervous, and she let down her guard.

"Boo!" Chuluun blurted.

Giving a small "eep", Bogino took off running, Chuluun's laughter echoing behind her.

But even as Bogino ran, she knew Chuluun wouldn't chase her. That "boo" wasn't done out of malice. She could tell these things.

A/N: Just writing this out to tide some people over while they wait for the next chapter of "Changing Spots". Yes it is coming, my co author has just been busy and is trying to get inspired. Thankfully now that the third season the Lion Guard is now on Disney Plus, she thinks that might help her. This is what I imagine happened before the actual story. For those who haven't read Changing Spots, you can probably guess who Chuluun's baby daddy is can't you?


End file.
